Bottle cap openers have been integrated with various products, such as keychains, pocket knives, and footwear. There have even been attempts to integrate a bottle cap opener with eyewear, but such attempts typically provide a metal edge within a plastic temple arm or at the end of the ear bridge. One issue is that conventional eyewear is not designed to provide the durability and leverage required to open modern bottle caps. Another issue is that a bottle cap opener part of the eyewear is not located on the eyewear for optimal comfort and use, and can be awkward to use effectively.